Maybe Stories
by MikeySilverlance
Summary: Vote in the comments if you want to see more of these stories.


"AAAGH!" I gasped as I sat up, trying get as much air into my lungs as i could. I felt my torso and face, making sure everything was where it should be. Head, arms, chest, all ten fingers and toes, all there. Then I looked around a found myself what could be described as paradise.

Flowing hills of green, a clear river, and a thick line of trees. It looked like a mix of the Scottish highlands and an Irish forest. It looked like the land of the Gaels, my ancestors who held off Roman, Viking, and Saxon invasions for centuries. Classified as Scots-Irish for the natives of the British Isles, they held off years of conquers until being overwhelmed.

After that Scotland, Ireland and Wales had been under the thumb of various kingdoms until England finally 'united' them to form the United Kingdom. While having some German and Dutch in my gene pool, I had about 60% Celtic/Gaelic blood flowing through me, so I wanted to learn more about my ancestry.

Back to the present, I heard a sound that reminded me of tinkling bells. I turned around and saw beauty incarnate. And she was giggling.

Her flawless heart shaped face looked to be sculpted from marble, each detail impossibly perfect. Her skin was pale, not from any illness but pale like pure moonlight. A silver crescent moon made of glittering metal seemed etched to her forehead. Her mane of crimson hair flowed down her back in a beautiful mess of curls and locks. A dress of dark green cloth, flowing as if it was silk, was adorned with jewels that shone like stars. She was barefoot but seemed to be floating. She smiled as I took in her form. She raised an eyebrow at my staring.

"Are you done?" Even her voice was like music. Soft, gentle but brimming with power. Her accent seemed to be either Irish or Scottish.

"A-ah sorry I-its just-" I could barely talk. But could you blame me, I walk out of a party, get taken to paradise and get to look at one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment!

"It's alright my boy, after what you've been through." She looked a little sad as she said that. Huh? What I've been thr-AAAGH!!

I felt as though my mind was on fire. Images flashing through my synapses. A light, a horn and a wet thunk.

"I-I died?"

"Yes, and now you can live again if you wish." The straightforward way she said that was kinda offsetting. As if giving me another life was something she could do as easily as buying a burger from Wendy's.

"Like reincarnation?" I looked puzzled at the notion. "W-Wait, who even are you? What is this place?" I needed answers about this physical purgatory before we talk about abstract concepts.

She looked back at the scenery and spoke in a melancholy tone,"This is what we call home, for we've resided here for centuries. Ever since the Christians converted those who they deemed heretics and pagans. They spread lies of St.Patrick, how God had destroyed us when his snake charmer had burned our druids alive. But we retreated here, where we could be safe and keep our power. The realm of eternity, Tír na hÓige." While she gave her introduction, the land's colors seemed to brighten, almost like a rainbow. She spread her arms wide and let the wind caress her body.

I knew this place. Well not personally. Tír na hÓige, The Realm of Youth. Home to the gods and spirits of Ireland. It had many different names for other Gaelic regions but Tír na hÓige was its most well known name. No wonder the land looked untouched by man, I'm probably the only mortal to step foot in this place since Christianity took root in Ireland.

Speaking up, "That answers where, now why? Even with all the Gaelic in me, this isn't the afterlife for us. So again I ask why am I here?" I stood up, walked next to the goddess, and turned my head to her face.

She gained a pensive look as she stared at the rolling hills.

"I-we need a champion." Was all she said.

"A champion? And you chose me?" I gained a stunned look as I took in her answer.

"You were chosen based on two things. Your knowledge of us and your knowledge of the realm I'm sending you?"

"What realm is that?" I ask in complete wonder.

"Azeroth." No she didn't. She didn't just say that name.

"H-uh? Azeroth? The literal World of Warcraft? That Azeroth?!" I realized I was almost screaming the end of my question but she didn't seem to notice.

She looked at me with a rueful smile and explained, "When you mortals create your own worlds, it isn't just a figment of your imagination. It's a subconscious thought in all sentient creatures. When Tolkien created the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings he began writing the history of a whole dimension. It's not like this with every piece of fiction but it's the popular ones that are the most driving." A large raven came from the forest and landed on a nearby stone, quietly observing us. She paid it no mind and continued.

"As Tolkien's model of High Fantasy inspired others to create their own stories, the power it held on the world's grew. But Azeroth is in need of help. My sister is in need of aid and I shall give it to her." She looked at me with a confident stare, drinking in my form.

My face started burning as this goddess was looking me up and down, "S-sister? You still haven't told me who you are." You could cook an egg on face with how hot it was at that moment.

"Well sisters in domain really. You know her by the name Elune." Her eyes flashed silver as she said the name of the Moon Goddess of the Kaldorei.

Wait that meant- "Your Danu? The mother goddess of Tuatha Dé Danann?!" I really need to control the volume of my questions.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." She lifted the side of her dress and did a small curtsy.

I waved my hands in front of me. "P-p-please don't do that! If anything I should be bowing to you!"

She just covered her mouth and giggled. I made a goddess giggle……..I don't know how to feel about that.

The raven began cawing loudly know causing Danu to give it a sideways look. The raven squaked angrily at her. Danu just snapped her fingers,conjuring a cloud of smoke around the bird. The squawking soon became coughing as another flawlessly beautiful woman waved the smoke away.

The skin around her violet eyes was painted black. Her midnight hair was weaved in braids and adorned with beads and other trinkets. It was wrapped in clothes to resemble the shape of a crown. The same cloth wrapped around her breasts and waist, covering her modesty.

She gave me with a rather unimpressed look. "This is our champion? He's rather...bland." Her voice carried considerable bass and echoed. It was almost like 2 other voices of the same volume were speaking in tandem.

And it seemed that her form blurred and shifted. I saw an old woman covered in a cloak and a young girl with a raven on her shoulder, take the place of the woman in front of me for less than a second. I then realised who this was and I got very, very scared. I was looking at one of the most dangerous beings in all Ireland.

The Trinity goddess of Death, War and Battle and the one who caused the demise of the hero Cú Chulainn, the dreaded Morrigan.

Danu came to my defense, "He is a blank canvas. We can mold him into the champion we need him to be." She said in terse manner, arms folded across her generous chest.

Morrigan looked over my rather modest form and snorted in disbelief.

"W-wait, mold me into what?"

"A weapon to help the World of Azeroth survive its coming trials." Danu began to chant in old Irish. Morrigan began to do the same. Both goddesses began to glow with an ethereal light and as soon as they finished, they cast they're hands towards me.

Twin bolts of energy struck my form, making me gasp in surprise. I felt the energy reworking my body, strengthening it while also increasing my mental aptitude. At least I think that's what was happening, my mind was going a million miles a second.

After it was done, the two goddesses spoke as one, "Go and be the sword who strikes against the Legion."

All I saw was black.

2 months later.

It was an uncharacteristically wet night in Orgrimmar. A surprising rainstorm had come down hard on the Horde's capital city, turning the usually dusty ground into a thin pile of mud.

Though the rain, wind and mud didn't bother me as I rode in on my trusted partner that has been with me since I came to Azeroth. My partner, a huge black draft horse that I named Roach, for reasons that eluded everyone who asked.

I spotted a rather well kept tavern with a roof that protected mounts from the weather. The sign depicted a large Boar drinking from a mug. The name under the picture was "Drunken Boar", obviously. I shook my head under my cloak, 'Orcs, great warriors, not very imaginative.'

I tied Roach to the hitching post next to a large Kodo and a green raptor. Horde mounts were so much cooler than the Alliance ones. Well except the Dwarves. Their Battle Rams were pretty useful when scaling cliffs and mountains.

Roach gave me a sideways look as I finished tying his reigns to the post. "Oh, don't give me that. You and I both know that you could take these two if they tried. They're just trained better than you." He just snorted and started to drink from the trough of surprising clean water. Man, those goblins sure did a good job with those underground wells. Without them I doubt the city would still be standing.

I pulled my blades from Roach's saddle and strapped them to my back. See, when the goddesses sent me here, they didn't send me here unarmed.

Along with the genetic and magical powerup, I also go some pretty sweet gear. A set of steel and leather armor, with the design straight out of the Witcher 3 Ursine set along with a kickass Wolven School medallion that senses magic and other types of energy.

For my blades I requested two of my all time favorites, my steel/meteorite blade, that worked well against more mortal enemies was Gurthang from Tolkien's works. Its black blade cut through armor and flesh like a knife through warm butter.

My silver/mithril sword, that was more attuned to slaying beasts of the magical and spiritual variety was Glamdring, Gandalf's blade that he used to slay the Balrog in the books. It's pure white blade help slice through magical barriers and disperse spirits and ghosts.

After fastening the blades, I strode into the loud tavern, taking the loud drinking and general atmosphere of the place. While it was somewhat self-segregated, there was plenty of mingling of the species. I spotted a party of Tauren drinking whole barrels of ale quietly at a large table while a group of what I'm assuming were Kor'kron guards loudly having a drinking contest. The Darkspear trolls sat near the back, enjoying themselves to what looked like bottles of rum. At the other tables, various Orcs, Trolls and Tauren ate their meals in either loud or quiet enjoyment.

I walked towards the bar and sat down, the old orc manning the taps come over while cleaning a mug with a rag. The white hair and wrinkles around his one good eye did nothing to distract from the bulging biceps and barrel chest he sported underneath his shirt and apron. I spotted the large battle axe that hung above the bar, knowing it had seen use.

"Welcome to the Drunken Boar stranger, what'll ya have?" Despite me being what looked to be human, he didn't hesitate to do business with me. Huh, must be an equal opportunity barkeep.

"What's on tap tonight, and what cooking back there?" I smelled it as soon as I came in, hopefully it was roast pork on a spit, marinated and seasoned to perfection. Orcs maybe considered savages, but damn did they know how to cook pig right.

"Got some Dwarvish beer and mead along with some Tauren spirits and Darkspear rum. I'd offer you some Blackrock grog but it hits you pink skins like ground glass." The barkeep shrugged as he set the now clean mug down and began working on another cup. "We got some nice boar roasting over a spit back there along with some kodo stew you might be interested in. What'll it be?" Right to the point while explaining your menu. Perfect service.

I drew a gold piece and placed it on the bar, "One order of roast boar, kodo stew and some Dwarvish mead please. Oh and some information wouldn't hurt." He nodded and went to get my drink 1st. He came back with a large clay bottle with the symbol of Iron Forge on it. "Here's your mead, your boar and stew will be around in a few minutes." I nodded grabbed the bottle and proceeded to take a swig of the beverage. Sweet, spicy and a strong burn, gotta love the dwarves.

"So what's a human doing in Orgrimmar? Don't get many of your kind around here." The barkeep asked while filling the two mugs he cleaned with ale and sliding it down the bar toward the guards at the end. They looked at me, saw my chin coming out from my cloak scowled.

"I'm looking for work, and I heard you guys in Orgrimmar needed all the able bodied help you can get." I answered taking another swig of mead.

"Got that right. Don't let those prideful young pups tell you otherwise but we need some adventurers like you to help keep Durotar running. We're still recovering from the Third War and right now we need all the help thats offered. Take it from an old warrior, it's never dishonorable to ask for help when it's needed. I'm not above asking humans and the other Alliance races but they either hate us, are stuck across the sea or both." The old orc was honest to a fault at least.

"Names Nor'ock, of the Blackrock clan. You got a name human?" Nor'ock asked.

"Names Mac Tri'bané, nice to meet you Nor'ock." I stuck my hand out and the Blackrock meet in in kind. A strong but not overwhelming grip ensnared my hand as we shook.

He noticed my swords and medallion and narrowed his eyes. "So what kind of work are you interested in? Bounty hunting, mercenary work, what?"

I just gave him a small smile, "I guess you could call me a hunter. I handle beasts, spirits, demons, you name I'll kill it….for the right price."

"Never heard of a hunter willing to go after demons before."

"I'm what you'd call a witcher. A monster hunter. I was trained to be a hunter of what goes bump in the night. I'll exorcise ghosts and spirits, I kill demons and shades, and I'll hunt down most any beast of the wild you could think of."

Nor'ock seemed mildly intrigued. He was gonna ask a question until a rather gorgeous orc waitress came out from the kitchen, bearing my dinner. The boar, served with a side of potatoes looked to still be sizzling and the stew looked hot and steaming.

The waitress was tall, typical for an orc, but not as tall as Nor'ock maybe around my height at 6'5. I could see the toned muscles in her arms and shoulders. Her light emerald skin was unblemished from the scars of a warrior but it looked like she wasn't defenseless. Her petite tusks gave her a wild look that was enhanced by her mane of red hair that flowed down her back in a messy warriors tail. She wore typical bar attire, a strapless wench dress that did nothing to his her long flow legs and wide, curvy hips that swayed as she brought me my meal. She smiled at my staring but I could see in her eyes she was used to it.

"One order of roast boar, and an order of kodo stew, for the mysterious man in the cloak." Damn, ever her voice was sexy. It was like a battle axe wrapped in velvet, rough and loud but soft and silky.

"Thanks, if it looks as good as you, it's certainly worth a piece of gold." My irish brogue was working its charm as she suddenly blushed and hurried away, most of the male patrons eyes following her as she fled into the kitchen.

"Ha! Germa hasn't been that flustered in a long time. And from a human no less, glad to see some of you have taste." The grin Nor'ock was giving me was seriously shit eating.

I just shrugged, "Hey I call them as I see them. And that I wouldn't mind seeing more." He just laughed harder. Ignoring the barkeep I dove into my food, savoring the sweet and salty taste of the pork while in enjoying the full flavor of the stew.

For the best couple of minutes I just sat at the bat, enjoying my meal before I was interrupted.

A rather rough voice sounded in my ear, accompanied by the smell of grog and a foulness I can't describe. "Think you can come in, eat our food and court my girl? Humans aren't welcome here, now beat it." I turned and saw one of the Kor'kron guards, looking rather miffed

Apparently the guards at the end of the bar didn't like me flirting with one of their kind. They stewed for the last few minutes, until a mixture of alcohol and his buddies winding him up sent him my way.

Nor'ock came to my defense,"His gold is as good as yours Lok'mor, and as Germa had said many times with her fist, she's not yours. Now stop harassing my customers."

"Stow it old man, I don't know where your pride went, but this city and this bar belongs to the Horde." I shook my head and ignored him. As I went to take a swig from my bottle, the Kor'kron snatched the bottle from my hand. "This belongs to the Horde to." With that he began to chug the sweet drink, not even savoring the favor.

I was gonna let the intimidation slide, but now? Fuck this clown.

I reached into my pouch on placed another gold piece on the counter, Nor'ock looked at me in confusion. "What's that for?"

I only gave one word in response, "Damages." I then twisted my my torso and slammed my fist into the Lok'mor's chin.

He flew back into his friends table, which buckled under his weight and splintered into many pieces. His friends looked as murderous as him, while he got to his feet, rubbing his jaw.

I stood unfazed as my hood fell back, revealing my catlike eyes and blinding white hair to the bar.

"I'm willing to look over many things, but there are three things I can't stand. First are traitors, second is cruelty without cause, and third? People stealing my booze. You fucks just broke rule 3. Now your asses are mine."

They responded in the way you'd expect. They roared in anger and charged like a herd of bulls.

I ducked under the 1st haymaker, dodged the grab attempt and kicked Lok'mor straight in the chin. He went down like a light, while the other two grabbed a leg from the broken table and the other grabbed the fire poker from the fireplace.

"Idiots." I just sighed and rushed them. Dodging the hot poker and cast Aard into the others face, the wave of magic sending him into the wall. I caught the incoming table leg, kicked his knee back and disarmed the orc. I then smashed the wooden object across the green of his bald head. The impromptu bat splintered even further as I broke the limb across his head.

Before I could enjoy him slumping over into unconsciousness, two green arms grabbed me from behind. Before he could squeeze the life out of me, I smashed the back of my head into his nose, breaking it if the crunch was any indication. Lok'Mor had decided to wake up from my kick at the right time.

He dropped me, opting to cradle his bleeding nose and scream in pain. I grabbed his left arm,extended it and wrestled him into a straight shoulder lock. I applied pressure, using his arm as a lever. He dropped to his knees screaming as I wrenched his shoulder out of place until it was just about dislocated. I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Never steal from a witcher. It might be the last thing you ever do in this life. And you so much as bother the beautiful girl again, so help me….", A bit more pressure and I could hear the bones and cartilage start to crack. I realised him, letting the orc guard lay on the floor of the bar, cradling his arm.

I shrugged off the angry, intrigued and uninterested looks and went back to my seat. I took note of the smashed mead bottle on the floor. I shook my head and returned to my seat. My stew and boar still hot.

Nor'ock had a look of surprise. Guess he didn't think I could take 3 full grown Kor'kron guards myself and come out unscathed. I just smiled at him. "Told you, I was bred and trained to hunt monsters and beasts, three drunken idiots is nothing." I then noticed Germa looking at me with a mixture of lust, excitement and satisfaction. I just winked at her and mouthed 'later'. She just nodded and walked back to the kitchen, adding an extra sway in her hips.

Before I could finish my meal, several on duty guards came in, took note of the broken table and 3 unconscious orcs and proceeded to walk towards me.

"You need to come with us human." He didn't sound too pissed but he did have a forceful tone to his voice.

Nor'ock came to my defense "He didn't start it, Lok'mor stole his drink and proceeded to threaten him. I can vouch for him, so can Germa."

The lead guard looked at the old veteran and nodded. "Alright you're not goin in the brig, but your gonna need to come to Grommash Hold tomorrow and give your testimony to Overlord Saurfang."

"I'll be there. Was gonna head over there anyway to see if the Warchief or Lord Saurfang had any work for me."

"Work huh?"

"I heard you need bodies, and I'm willing to do some bloody work. As long as the coin is good."

"A human willing to work jobs for the Horde? Won't here any complaints from me. Just get to Grommash Hold at Noon or we send the wolves." With that the guards hauled my attackers out of the bar and out of sight.

The rest of the night went pretty slowly, I finished my meal and downed a whole another bottle of mead. When it was closing time I took my clothes up to my room and set them down on the bed. As I put in my nightshirt, I heard a knock at the door. A wiry smile came to my face as I heard her behind the slab of wood.

I opened the portal and braced myself as Germa pounced on me, crashing her lips into mine.

'Witcher charm works every time'


End file.
